


My Fallen Angel

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to ask her if she’s okay as you stroke that long wavy brown hair, but there’s no need at all for those words to come out. You feel her moony eyes pinned onto yours, and they show you, even in the dark, that she’s much more than okay. You lay a soft kiss onto her lips, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the Sparia vibes! I so love them :3

   The way Spencer moans your name – coy young Spencer – makes you want to cry out with pleasure; not only sexual pleasure, but also a certain type that’s so deep and pure that reaches your soul, and you know, because of it, that your whole being is far too small for the immensity that is such love.

   Her legs are wrapped around your neck, her slim thighs fit perfectly onto your shoulders. There’s a blanket covering you two and the warmness of it all just makes you want to dive into her even more.

   There isn’t a single inch of you that’s not covered with sweat. You feel yourself melting like a few scoops of vanilla ice cream that have been sitting down for long enough under the air of some warm night in the summer.

   _Aria…_ , Spencer moans again, louder, hoarser, placing both of her hands onto your head; not to push you further into her – she’s still too chaste to do so –, but just so she can touch you somehow during the process in which only you are doing the touching.

   Your orgasm hits you hard as you assemble what that particular moan actually means – but you don’t let her know nor stop what you’re doing. She’s saying “I can’t believe it yet, but I love it” to the fact that you are taking away her virginity.

   Her body contracts a few times and you know she’s there, thanks to you. Her final moan is closer to a contained scream and it shows you that she has practically no idea what the feeling is – you _so_ doubt that one of nerdy Spencer’s habits may be frequent masturbation –, but she’s throwing herself into it anyway and it’s flattering like nothing else had ever been.

   You kiss her sensitive spot before going up to her. You want to ask her if she’s okay as you stroke that long wavy brown hair, but there’s no need at all for those words to come out. You feel her as well brown moony eyes pinned onto yours, and they show you, even in the dark, that she’s much more than okay. You lay a soft kiss onto her lips, instead.

   For a moment, you keep simply taking in the air that escapes slowly from her lungs and vice versa, just until you decide to speak, that is, comfortably fit in between her legs and arms.

\- If you were to say anything to me right now… what would it be? – You’re not really expecting an _I love you_ , although that is pretty much how you feel inside.

   She carefully slides a fingertip along the outlines of one of your ear shells and you feel that smile, excessively sweet and warmer than any possible blanket.

\- That you are my fallen angel.


End file.
